Kara In-Ze
Kara In-Ze is the last daughter of Krypton's sister planet, Argo. She was adopted as Clark's cousin, and she became Kara Kent, as well as Supergirl. Biography ''Superman: Little Girl Lost Kara In-Ze was the only survivor from Krypton's sister planet, Argo. While exploring the sector of space once occupied by Krypton, Superman discovered a hidden cryogenic facility which had sustained heavy damage. Only one chamber was intact, containing the last survivor of Argo; Kara. Taking the young woman back to Earth, Superman introduced Kara to his adoptive parents. The Kents took her in under the guise of Jonathan Kent's teenaged niece. Inspired by her "cousin" Clark, Kara made a costume similar to Superman's and occasionally joined on missions as Supergirl. Kara frequently visited Clark in Metropolis and, as Supergirl, she had full access to Superman's Fortress of Solitude. In Supergirl, Superman found a living link to his alien heritage, and someone he could talk to about his dual lives as Superman and Clark Kent. She became a frequent friendly ally who could be trusted with Superman's secret. Superman: Legacy When Superman went missing, Kara took to the Fortress of Solitude to dispatch his robots in order to convince the world that he was still around. When Superman returned to Earth under Darkseid's control, Supergirl stood against him but was defeated. She was placed under the care of Professor Emil Hamilton, something that would come back to bite her in subsequent years. Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis When Supergirl found out that it was Hamilton who cloned her under Cadmus's sanction, she was set to take them down. However, when trouble arose and the JL core members turned themselves over to the government, Supergirl was left in charge of the League. While the heroes were struggling to get the power back online, Galatea and an army of Ultimen invaded the Watchtower. Supergirl tried to stop Galatea from overloading the reactor, but she was overwhelmed by her clone's slightly superior strength. Supergirl stalled Galatea long enough for the reactor to reboot, whereupon she used one of its cables to electrocute her doppelganger, finally defeating her. Powers and Abilities Powers *Super Strength *Super Speed *Invulnerability *X-Ray Vision *Heat Vision *Super Hearing *Flight Relationships *Superman - Adopted cousin. *Galatea - Clone and enemy. *Lex Luthor - Enemy. *Darkseid - Enemy. *Kala In-Ze - Mother; deceased. *Brainiac 5 - Love interest. *Jonathan Kent - Adopted uncle. *Martha Kent - Adopted aunt. *Steel - Friend and teammate. *Green Arrow - Friend and teammate. *Stargirl - Teammate. *Captain Atom - Friend and teammate. *Fatal Five **Emerald Empress - Enemy; deceased. **Mano - Enemy; deceased. **Persuader - Enemy; deceased. **Tharok - Enemy; deceased. **Validus - Enemy and victim; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *TV Movie (3 films) **Superman: Little Girl Lost'' - Nicholle Tom **''Superman: Legacy'' - Nicholle Tom **''Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis'' - Nicholle Tom *Animation (1 film) **''Batman and Harley Quinn'' (Artwork) Gallery Kara In-Ze.jpg|Kara flies for the first time. Kara Kent (Superman).jpg|Kara as a civilian. Supergirl Superman4.jpg|Supergirl patrols Metropolis. Supergirl Superman3.jpg|Supergirl confronted by Luthor. Supergirl_Justice_League_Unlimited6.jpg tumblr_mnqwv8OM1u1rl14rno3_1280.png See Also *Supergirl Category:Superman Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Characters Category:Superman: Little Girl Lost Characters Category:Superman: Legacy Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Argoans Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Heat Vision Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:Kryptonians Category:Justice League members Category:Legion of Super-Heroes members